


Poor people

by SylvanFaustGo



Series: Miraculous Songfic Challenge [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emilie Agreste Don't remember, Emilie Agreste has pronlems with mental health, Emilie Agreste is alive, Gabriel Agreste salt, Gen, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Sad Ending, Salt, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Gabriel had reached his goal. He had brought his wife back.But every wish has consequences. Very sad consequences.And Gabriel Agreste learns it on his own experience how bad those consequences can be.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Miraculous Songfic Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	Poor people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOIRequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/gifts).



> Big Thanks to Khanofallorcs who beta-readed this work.
> 
> This songfic was based on the song "Бедняжка" ("Poor Girl") by "Король и Шут" band.
> 
> Join Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Discord where you can find a lot of writers, ideas for your fics and a lot of cool works.

_ I saw her in a straitjacket _

_ She sighed ”Nobody needs me… _

_...Who needs that stupid wife?” _

“What do you mean you can’t let me visit her? I’m her husband!” Gabriel frantically shouted at the receptionist. 

“M. Agreste, I understand your concern but our doctors recommend not to disturb her…”

“I don’t care! She’s my wife and I want to see her!” Gabriel slammed his fists on the table.

“M. Agreste! Just wait until doctors will allow you to visit Mme. Agreste.” The receptionist sighed heavily.

“M. Agreste! I’m glad that you’re already here. I think we might need your help,” a doctor glanced at the designer from the doors. “Mme. Agreste… Well, you’ll see for yourself.”

“Is she okay? Does she need a blood transfusion?” Gabriel almost ran when the doctor called him.

“No! Physically she’s okay. But…”

“Who are you? Who am I? Answer! I need answers! Why am I tied to the bed? Help! Somebody, help me! Let me go!” Gabriel suddenly tripped and he would have fallen if the man right next to him didn’t catch him. 

It was Emilie’s voice. It was for sure hers. 

Why was it so painful to hear her then? 

“I’m sorry, M. Agreste. But your wife… We think that she has memory loss and some kind of mental disorder. We’re not sure about the second but even you can’t deny that she doesn’t remember anyone.”

Gabriel couldn’t say anything. 

He had finally reached his goal. He had brought his wife back. He had finally managed to break those two stupid heroes and make a wish with Miraculouses.

And it was painful to watch that his wish had consequences.

“I’ll leave you both alone. I think that you’ve got more chances to talk with her than we do. We’ll wait for you outside.” with a final nod, the doctor closed the doors behind him.

***

_ I’m shuddering and shivering  _

_ From her strange words. _

_ She’s in the delirium of sad dreams _

_ And I don’t know what can save her! _

Gabriel didn’t know what to say. 

He had always imagined that one day he’d be able to talk with his wife again. But now he couldn’t find words to start a conversation.

“Huh? You don’t look like them. Who are you? Do you want to hurt me? Answer!” Emilie started to talk quietly but at the end she began to scream again as if she was afraid of him.

“Emilie… I… I’m very glad to see you alive again,” he couldn’t help but start to sob.

“Alive? Does it mean that I was dead?” she asked with suspicion in her tone.

“Um, I’d say no but it does not matter. I finally managed to bring you back, my dear Emilie.”

“Your dear? I don’t believe any of your words. Don’t lie to me, stranger!” Emilie started to scream again and then tried to lean back away from him.

“What? No! I love you, Emilie! I have always loved you and I always will. I’m your husband, do you remember that?”

It would have been better if he hadn’t said that…

“HOW? How could I become a wife of the man with the blackest soul in the world?! Let me out! Let me out! Help!”

“Emilie, please, calm down....”

“Don’t you dare even talk to me!”

“... and let me explain. You were almost dead. And to make you feel life again I made a wish…”

“NO! Please, tell me you didn’t make a wish with Miraculouses!”

“Emilie…”

“NO! NO! Poor kids! How do you even still live with your sins? How did you dare try to kill those poor kids and your son?” Gabriel felt that if she wasn’t tied she’d already try to kill him. At least.

“Do you remember Adrien?” Gabriel missed everything except mention of Adrien.

“No. I know that Chat Noir is your son and you almost killed him and his girlfriend!”

Gabriel almost lost his balance. No way. It couldn’t be for real.

_ “It’s for real, Father,”  _ he could see an image of Adrien looking at him  reproachfully. He could hear him say those words.

The real Adrien was lying down on the roof of some building next to Ladybug. His girlfriend.

“MURDERER! MURDERER!” Emilie screamed, fussing on the bed. “STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE A MURDERER!”

Gabriel said nothing. He silently walked out of the room and he remained silent until he reached the police station.

***

_ But what does she feel while living in the dark across the line? _

_ And yes, I still loved her! _

It’d been years since he was sitting here. Since he made a wish. Since he almost killed his son.

It’d been years since Emilie Agreste shocked publicity with her appearance… at a mental hospital. And she still remained there. 

It’d been years since he saw his son. Adrien couldn’t forgive him and Gabriel knew that he never would.

He lost everything in his life. He had nothing now. 

Except his sanity. 

But did he need it? Did he need it if he could cross the line and meet Emilie again?

And he made a big step in the dark.


End file.
